Jun Otsuji
Jun Otsuji is a young and dedicated CCG investigator originating from a smaller, lesser known household. His home is located in the 6th Ward. Appearance Measuring at an astonishing 1.87 m, Jun is exceedingly tall by Japanese standard. His large frame, bulky build and muscular physique only make him an even more intimidating sight. With a weight of 116 kilos, the investigator's body has a very low percentage of body fat. Jun is usually seen with either a warm or serious expression, depending on the circumstances. In a professional environment, he's usually being invested in the work matters and may not necessarily display a lot of emotion, at least until he's gotten used to whomever he's talking with. Being a traditionalist, Jun favours a simplistic, old-fashioned haircut. Preferring not to bleach his hair, he enjoys the otherwise rather common dark brown. His eyes are similar in nature, but instead bear a softer shade of the same colour. That coupled with the standard investigator uniform makes him appear quite reliable and as long as he's smiling - friendly. Of course, outside of work Jun still prefers to dress in a way that befits an Otsuji - a suit when it comes to formal wear type of events or even semi-casual environments. Usually, he's only really seen wearing more standard clothing if he's specifically going out with friends or just sitting about at home, in which case his less developed sense of fashion may become easier to spot. When alone or amongst family, the investigator would much rather clothe himself in the traditional Japanese kimono, more specifically one that is black in colour. Personality be revealed History TBD Powers and Abilities While not from the more combat-oriented households of the Otsuji bloodline, Jun is a very competent combatant, especially so given his dedicated nature. High Strength: Not only born with a powerful body, but having refined it over the years, Jun has obtained a considerable amount of strength. High Durability: Similarly, his strong body possesses a natural toughness to it, with training only further pushing him to the limit. Skilled Martial Artist: A firm believer in bettering yourself through martial arts, Jun has adopted the traditional Japanese hand-to-hand combat style and has advanced far, approaching, but not quite reaching, mastery. Quinque Valour Name: Valour Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: In service Appearance: Valour is a two meter long greatsword, dark purple in colour. It has a wide, thick blade, with two 'sheets' of Q-steel further plated around it. The plates can 'expand' several centimeters outward, in a somewhat similar fashion to wings. The blade is monolithic and double-edged. The large cross-guard and handle of the weapon are coloured in an even darker hue. Strengths: Heavy and powerful strikes, high durability. Weaknesses: Sharpness is low. The sword is large and that means it can be unwieldy. Mechanics: At Jun's behest, the two steel plates at the sides of the blade can expand outwards, increasing the surface area of the sword and allowing it to function as a makeshift shield of sorts. Naturally, it's not a very good shield - it can only protect a very small area, it has little stability and greatly restricts the user's movements. Additionally, it makes swinging the weapon around effectively virtually impossible. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * Graduate from the Academy in the Top 50. * To be revealed Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Winters Squad Category:Otsuji Squad